


Bad Days, Doctors and Head Injuries

by anartfreak



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Doctor AU, Doctor Jason Todd, Dom!Jason, Dom!Tim, First Time, Gen, Light Spanking, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Sex Toys, Sub!Tim, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anartfreak/pseuds/anartfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a Tumblr prompt by bat-chik to theworldendswithwonderland that I wanted to write. I mean, who doesn't want to write about hot Doctor Jason Peter Todd?</p>
<p>"AU where tim is in the hospital for an embarrasing injury and his doctor is Jason, aka hot doctor alert."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Days, Doctors and Head Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT if you like!

Tim swears he has never been more embarrassed in all of his life as he sits on the stingy emergency room cot watching Dick anxiously pace what little space there is. Tim mentally kicks himself for alerting Dick to his injury, and to a lesser extent, the injury itself. Dick casts worried glances at Tim.

 

“Will you stop? I just hit my head,” Tim says exasperatedly. He pushes stray strands of his raven hair out of his eyes, and leans back on his palms. Dick runs a slightly scarred, golden hand through his own raven locks. It didn’t calm the nurses down any to have a twitchy police officer from the ‘Haven, so Tim had made it a personal goal to get Dick to calm down enough that he wouldn’t stress out the hospital workers.

 

“Timmy, you _blacked out_. I just want to make sure that you won’t _die_ or something because I was too stupid to take you to at least get you checked out,” Dick said, wringing his hands slightly before coming over and sitting on the cot with Tim. Tim noted that Dick looked tired and more like his twenty-five years than that of the teenage personality that he had adopted. He rested his head on Tim’s shoulder for support, though it probably should have been vice versa. Tim shifted, jostling Dick a bit as a sign of comforting. Then a knock sounded, and Dick was alert and the moment was gone.

 

“Hello, I’m Doctor Todd. I’m assuming your Mr. Richard Grayson?” Tim’s eyes widened a fraction. Despite what soap operas lead the public to believe, doctors usually weren’t handsome. However, it seemed like the universe had made an exception for Doctor Todd. Even through the faded blue scrubs and white lab coat, Tim could tell that he was built. Doctor Todd obviously kept in shape, if his muscular shoulders were anything to go by. Tim swallowed thickly.

 

“Yes, that would be me,” Dick smiled one of his smiles that both Bruce and Tim swore could get anyone, save for family, to do his bidding. They figured it was the only reason he hadn’t gotten shot or otherwise harmed in the ‘Haven.

 

“And you must be… Timothy Drake-Wayne? Hm. Not often we get kid geniuses in the emergency room,” Doctor Todd smiled, moving to sit on a roll out stool that had been hidden under the cot. Tim nodded as Doctor Todd made himself comfortable. “So…” he held out his hands and looked Tim in the eyes, “What seems to be the problem?”

 

Tim rolled his eyes, as Dick began to get twitchy again. “I fell in the shower, and made the mistake of telling my brother,” Tim deadpanned. Doctor Todd chuckled as Dick took on a face that screamed anguish.

 

“Let’s not forget to mention the part where you _blacked out_ ,” Dick shot back, crossing his arms over his chest and badge. He was using his stance that often had others following his lead and doing his bidding. In this case, though, it was to make sure Doctor Todd pulled all of the stops in making sure his little brother was healthy.

 

Doctor Todd seemed to sense Dick’s intention in changing his stance. “That true, Timothy?” Doctor Todd moved to check Tim’s heartbeat among other basic tests they did in the ER as Tim explained that although he had blacked out, it hadn’t had been more than two minutes tops. Doctor Todd nodded, continuing regulatory procedures and listening to Tim.

 

“Well, let’s do a scan to make sure everything is alright and not life threatening,” Doctor Todd said, his thumb brushing Tim’s neck. The sensation of the doctor’s skin on Tim’s own shot sparks down Tim’s spine. Luckily, he managed to suppress a shiver, but he felt his cock twitch in excitement when Doctor Todd’s what-kind-of-blue-green-is-that-even eyes met Tim’s cerulean blues. “If you wouldn’t mind coming with me Timothy? And, Officer Grayson, if you would be so kind as to wait here? It should only take about an hour to complete the scan and get the results.”

 

Dick looked at Tim worriedly for a moment. Tim gave him a lopsided but reassuring smile, and Dick nodded his assent, sitting down in a chair in the corner of the small room. Doctor Todd motioned for Tim to follow him. They walked through several long corridors before they entered the lab that they were going to be using.

 

“Timothy…”

 

“Tim. Timothy is only used for legal or business purposes,” Tim explained, walking to the center of the room near the cot attached to the MRI scanner. Doctor Todd shut the door behind him, ducking into another door that attached another room before coming out with one of those pressed hospital robes.

 

“Then call me Jason. Most of my patients do, but your brother looked like he needed someone more professional than personable,” Doctor Todd- Jason- explained, a grin curving his soft-looking lips. Tim gulped a little before returning the grin with a sharp little smile of his own. He felt his cock stir as he looked at Jason whose eyes looked somewhat… mischievous.

 

“Jason,” Tim repeated, toning down his smile. His raised a brow to the robe in Jason’s hand.

 

“If you wouldn’t mind putting this on,” Jason said, handing Tim the atrociously patterned robe, “You can change in the room through that door, if you would like.” Jason suggested it with a noncommittal wave of his hand, and started to fiddle with the massive machine. Tim debated momentarily about going into the other room to change, but he was feeling adventurous, blaming his sudden nude tendencies on Dick, who didn’t know what the word “underwear” meant.

 

Tim began stripping next to a chair that was placed by the door that leads into the corridors. He slipped his plaid shirt off before peeling his _Panic! At the Disco_ graphic t-shirt over his head. Jason made a small noise, but Tim ignored it, feeling his back and abs tense with the cool breeze whispering against the heated skin. Tim wriggled out of his jeans in a very unsexy manner that probably did the Wayne name shame. Tim’s thumbs hooked in the elastic of his briefs before he turned to Jason.

 

“Doctor Todd?” Jason turned to Tim, a flush marking his collarbones. His eyes were slightly dilated; Tim noticed and wondered if it was because of him stripping. “Do I need to keep my underwear on?”

 

Jason cleared his throat, softly. “No. Take them off,” Jason’s voice was slightly commanding and Tim fought the lust curving around the base of his spine. Tim complied, removing his briefs with efficiency. Tim felt Jason move over to the door that lead into the adjacent room, Jason’s pristine white lab coat brushed Tim’s ass and calves. The magnetism of being so close to the doctor made Tim’s dick harden. Tim bit his lip as he panicked. Doctor Todd would most definitely notice Tim’s erection. Tim prayed by some miracle that he didn’t, but today really wasn’t Tim’s lucky day.

 

“Wait,” Jason’s calm but firm voice echoed in the small lab room. Tim felt the same small breeze that would let him know that Jason had moved. He paused with the hideous robe in his hands, and looked at Jason. Jason’s oddly colored teal eyes were simply a ring around his black irises. Jason put a hand at Tim’s hip, fingertips brushing the protruding bone, and settled his thumb at the base of Tim’s spine. Tim couldn’t help the shudder that ran through him at that point, and bit his lip harder to prevent any noises from escaping. But, it wasn’t Tim’s lucky day, and a deep moan escaped from his throat. Jason’s hand snaked around to Tim’s front, lightly kneading what should have been Tim’s pubic hairline.

 

Jason let out a breathless chuckle at the idea of Tim shaving his genital area. Tim Drake-Wayne, the multi-billionaire heir and son to Bruce Wayne, the kid genius of Gotham, and, besides Bruce Wayne himself, the most wanted bachelor in all of Gotham City. And, apparently a virgin, too, Jason thought to himself, taking in Tim’s innocent reactions as Jason stroked his feverish skin.

 

“P-please,” Tim panted, cock straining to his stomach muscles. Jason felt his cock harden as well, but was prevented by his boxers and scrubs.

 

Jason turned Tim around to face him, and tilted his chin firmly until Tim looked him in the eye. “What do you want?” An honest question in need of an honest answer.

 

Tip licked his swollen, red lips. “I want you to fuck me, Doctor Todd,” Tim said bluntly, but was softened by his flushed body, dilated eyes, and hard cock. Jason smirked a little, pleased that he would get to be this kid’s first. A shudder raced down Jason’s spine in anticipation.

 

“Elbows and knees on the exam table, Tim,” Jason commanded, swatting Tim’s ass for amusement’s sake. He lifted a brow when Tim gave a soft _oh_. Huh. Interesting.

 

Tim complied with what Jason had told him to do, sticking his ass out in the air for Jason. “Ready, Doctor Todd,” Tim half-said, half-moaned. He wriggled his ass a little as a Jason’s breath ghosted over his backside.

 

Jason smiled, though Tim couldn’t see it, as he pressed his digits against the round globes of Tim’s ass, spreading them apart. Tim rocked his hips slightly, stopping when Jason swatted him again. Jason grabbed a bottle of lubricant and a condom from a moving cart stationed by the massive machine at the head of the cot-table. Tim only heard the _snick_ of the lube cap before Jason pressed a finger against Tim’s hole. Tim bit his lips again to stifle any sounds that may escape as Jason worked him open.

 

“Tim,” Jason spoke with a hoarse, lust-filled voice, “What _exactly_ were you doing in the shower to make you fall?” A smile could be heard in Jason’s voice even through the lust induced haze that surrounded Tim as Jason continued working him open with relative ease.

 

“I was masturbating with a sex toy. When I came, my knees buckled and I- _ah!_ _I fell_ ,” Tim started, meeting Jason’s thrusting fingers. Jason was up to four now, and as much as he wanted to fist Tim, he wanted to fuck Tim just as badly.

 

“No wonder you’re so loose,” Jason purred, pulling out his own neglected dick and expertly rolling the condom onto it. He pressed into Tim, watching as Tim fisted the frail sheets, muffling his face in a too-small pillow. Jason let out a low moan as the head of his cock finally slipped past the tight ring of muscle. Jason was panting already, but completely lost his breath when Tim thrust his hips back against Jason to take more of his cock. “The hell…?”

 

“I thought I asked you to fuck me,” Tim panted, but there was a firmness in his voice that went straight the Jason’s cock. Jason snapped his hips until they were pressed against Tim’s ass. The dominant Tim was again replaced by the more submissive Tim as Jason continued.

 

“You’re a cock-slut, aren’t you? Masturbating with a toy and then being fucked by me,” Jason laughed breathlessly, finally nailing Tim’s prostate. Tim arched his back and cried without abandon. Jason’s gripped Tim’s rave hair that was debatably long, baring Tim’s neck. With the hand that wasn’t tangled in Tim’s silky locks, Jason reached around and stroked Tim’s cock with feathery touches in time to Jason’s own thrusting. Tim was a writhing mess within seconds. Jason came, biting the juncture between Tim’s shoulder and his neck and vision whiting out. Tim followed suit seconds later, going boneless underneath Jason.

 

The duo stayed there, waiting for the sex euphoria to dissolve. Jason traced a small tattoo, smaller than the size of his palm, on Tim’s side. Jason recognized the stylized design to be that of a small robin. “You like robins, Tim?” Jason asked lazily, cleaning the two of them up and handing Tim his clothing. Tim shrugged, silently putting on his clothes. Jason felt awkward now with Tim’s silence, and lead Tim out of the room and back to his brother.

 

Dick seemed… delighted to see his little brother. He hugged Tim automatically, and Tim grumbled something to him. Dick squeezed a little harder before releasing Tim. “No damage?” Dick asked Doctor Todd.

 

Doctor Todd- Jason- looked at Tim, regarding him seriously, “No damage. You guys are free to go home now. Tim will be just fine.” Dick smiled and nodded happily. Tim didn’t look Jason in the eye as he left. Jason felt his heart twist in agony at the silent treatment. He wanted to make sure Tim was alright and he hadn’t done anything to hurt him. He went back to the nurses station to file Tim’s report.

 

A pale hand placed a lime sticky note on Tim’s papers. Jason looked up and saw Tim with a slight smile ghosting over his thin lips. Tim turned and left, throwing a wave over his shoulder. Jason glanced at the sticky note and smirked.

 

“See you around, babybird,” Jason called. No one was around so no one could hear him, but Tim did. He tensed and shot an unimpressed glare at Jason.

 

“Whatever you say, Jaybird,” Tim smirked, turning back around and tapping a shoulder blade. Jason instinctively touched his own shoulder blade, grazing the spot where he had his own tattoo of a robin. Jason read the sticky note thoroughly. It had Tim’s personal phone number, a date, and an address. Jason chuckled. It may have not been a good day for Timothy Drake-Wayne, but it certainly had been for one Doctor Jason Peter Todd.


End file.
